


Iconic Duo part 2

by Megstenlady



Series: Iconic Duo [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Comic-Con, Dancing, Drinking, Fucking, Halloween, Kissing, London, M/M, Party, Sex, Smoking, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megstenlady/pseuds/Megstenlady
Summary: The second part of the "Iconic Duo" trilogy. Please read in order for the full story.Hugh Jackman hosts a Halloween-themed Comic-Con afterparty for the cast of X-Men: Days of Future Past. Everybody gets a little too drunk and Michael and James pick up on some unfinished business from a month ago.





	Iconic Duo part 2

X-Men’s final panel at London’s Comic Con was over. The whole cast walked off the stage, straight to the backstage room which was behind the stage. When everybody got there, they were hugging each other while Brian came in. James started to clap his hands together and whistled at him.

“Hey, Everybody!” Brian said and waited until everybody looked at him.

“Amazing panel, again! So full of energy. I’m so proud of you all. I know that panels can be very exhausting and hard, especially for you, Michael. Correct me if I’m wrong, but you seemed more comfortable than last year?” Brian looked at Michael who was sitting on the couch. “Yeah, Hugh gave me some pills before that.... No, no, you’re right. I had a really fun time.” Michael smiled widely and got everybody to laugh. 

“I have a interview soon, so before that, do you have any plans for tonight? Afterparty or something?” Brian asked. Hugh cleaned his throat and stepped forward. “I’m having that X-men-halloween-comic con afterparty at my villa tonight, and my guest list looks pretty good! James, Michael, Jennifer, Lucas, Nick, Halle and Ellen, including me of course, and...” Hugh gave a laugh and gazed at Ian and Patrick.

“And we are coming to stop by for a trick or treat.” Ian said and patted Patrick’s shoulder. “Yes, we decided to stop by, because Hugh, that old bastard, decided to buy his Villa from the same place where my Villa is. Only my place is much further away than his but anyway.” Patrick laughed at him. “We’ll finally have that chess match that we’ve planned for over a year.” Ian told everyone. “That’s awesome.” Evan said and sat on Lucas’ lap. “Well, we teenagers, and Peter, are going to eat somewhere fancy and well, I think everybody knows where to meet at 1:00.” Evan winked and all agreed. 

“Yes that bar reservation am I right?” Brian wanted to be sure.

“Yes exactly. I reserved that place like a month ago, for my X-Men family.” Hugh said and sent some air kisses and got whistles back. “Hey y’all, have fun, stay safe and don’t drink too much. I love you all and I’m going to be late soon, so bye.” Brian said, waved at them and left the backstage room. 

 

James and Michael haven’t seen each other for four weeks. They both were so happy about seeing each other again and they had a fun time in this panel. James didn’t know how to feel, except that he missed Michael. James wanted to call him every night like they did before, when they felt like they were going to bore to death. “ _ You wanna go for a ride or a pub?”  _ Or something like that. But James had really strong feelings for him, so he didn’t dare to do that anymore. They are only people in this world who know what happened between them. 

“James? James…? James are you all right?” Jennifer tried to reach him while standing in front of him.

James looked at her. “Hi… I, I am good. Sorry, I’m just really tired.” James smiled at her.

“After Comic Con? You’re never tired after Comic Con. You’re always ready to get wasted and dance over some strip pole right away.” Jennifer wondered. James gave her a laugh. 

“Seriously, I am fine.” James said to her and noticed that Michael was looking at him from the couch. James heart started to race and he blushed a little bit.

“I’m sorry Jen, I have to go. See you tonight.” James said and walked to the door and opened it carefully, so that no one would notice. But somebody did.

James didn’t know where to go, so he leaned his back against the wall and took his phone into his hand. 

“There you are.” Michael said and closed the door. 

“Oh, hi.” James smiled at him.

“You don’t seem alright. Do you wanna talk… about what is going on between us?” Michael asked gently. James gazed at him.

“I just… I want to be sure. Did… Did you meant those things you said to me four weeks ago?” James stammered out.

“Of course I did, why would you even ask such a thing?” Michael lowered his eyebrows.

“I, I’m just going to blur it out while I’m still sober. Remember when I told you that I wanted those same things for years, just before I left your house? I mean kissing and everything? I hate myself for that because I didn’t say those things to you when we were… You know. When I was with you. And a year or two ago in some interviews I said all those ‘dear’ nicknames and everything, but I didn’t say anything when I was alone with you?” James said to him and looked very pissed off. “I meant every word. I just, God, I’m so stressed.”

Michael put his hand on James’ shoulder.

“James, I have been drunk with you hundreds of times and at the point when you forget how to walk and you’re about to throw up, all that you say to me and the others is “I love you, I love you.” And then there is this clear-headed blue-eyed guy who says things like that to me… So yes, go ahead and hate yourself as much as you want, but you’ve said all those things to me that I wanted to hear all these years.” Michael smiled at him softly. James just stared at Michael. He was so right.

And, the moment was over. The rest of the cast decided to leave the room. Some were talking about going out for dinner and others were going back to the hotel. “Michael! James! You coming?” Jennifer said to them. “Absolutely!” James yelled back at her. James hugged Michael and went closer to his ear. “You are the most amazing man that I’ve ever met, and you look so fucking good as always and I can’t wait to get drunk with you.” James whispered to his ear. 

“Thank you, James. I adore you. Let’s get drunk tonight.” Michael said and they let go of the hug. 

“C’mon James I want to see those awesome cosplay costumes before it’s too late and you promised to go with me!” Jennifer rushed him.

“Right away.” James smiled at her and looked at Michael. “See you at the party.” 

“Nine o’clock.” Michael said warmly. James went to Jennifer, who was so excited and finally calmed down and he had nothing to stress about anymore. 

 

_ Hugh’s X-men-Halloween-Comic Con afterparty _

 

Michael knocked on Hugh’s door. He was wearing a black suit with white blouse. Tieless and bowless as usual, with an open V-neck. He was holding Hugh’s favorite wine bottle in his left hand. Hugh opened the door.

“Fassbender, what a great surprise.” Hugh smiled widely and hugged him. “Sorry for being 20 minutes early.” Michael laughed. “Oh come in and make yourself at home!” Hugh welcomed him. Michael stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Hugh went back to do whatever he was doing. Michael admired Hugh’s villa. It was a two-story, very big house with many rooms. A huge livingroom was in front of him. In the livingroom, a big brown table was surrounded with four big couches. A fire was burning in the fireplace that was on the far side of the room, behind the furthest couch. The whole place was covered in brown and black colors, -and those awesome halloween decorations, of course. “What do you think?” Hugh asked and came out from… a bar? “This place in incredible. And do you have a bar in here?” Michael gave him a laugh. “A small one, yes. Go and see, take whatever you want.” Hugh said in a polite way. Michael smiled at him. “Oh by the way, this is for you, mate.” Michael said to him and handed the wine bottle to Hugh. 

“I can always trust the good old Fassbender. Thank you!” Hugh said and hugged Michael. “Old?” Michael repeated and smiled at him. Hugh patted Michael’s back and Michael walked towards the bar. Hugh’s bar was this brown-orange old-fashioned place, it was so comfortable and nice. Brown, long bar table, ten barchairs and behind all of this was a high bookcase full of all kinds of alcohol. “I bought that dartboard last week.” Hugh said and went behind the bardesk.

“What can I make for you?” 

“A beer is enough.” Michael said to him. “Can I smoke?“

“Be my guest, go ahead.” Hugh gave him a laugh while he opened a beer for him. Michael started to smoke his cigarette. 

“Here you go.” Hugh said and gave it to him. “Thanks.” Michael nodded and the doorbell rang. “Just a second.” Hugh said and walked out of the room. Michael drank his beer and heard Hugh laughing and welcoming his guests inside. Michael was smoking his cigarette faster than usual. All of a sudden James surprised Michael by hugging him from behind. “Holy shit you scared the shit out of me!” Michael frightened and put his cigarette out against the ashtray. James laughed at him and sat on the chair next to him. Michael laughed as well and touched James’ arm.

“How are you?” James asked, he shined like a diamond. 

“Good, good. Look at this place, James! This is amazing.” Michael looked around. “Is this your first time at here?” James wondered. “Oh don’t worry, you’re not the only one. I’m not sure anyone here except me has been here before. Ian and Patrick have, for sure.” James explained to Michael.

“Hello guys. The rest of the guests have arrived.” Hugh said to them from the living room. “Hugh by the way, James just told me that he has been there before?” Michael said to Hugh and teased James. “Of course he has, this is the best place to get drunk. Also James lives nearby.” Hugh laughed. Michael nodded his head and smiled, “I see.”

At the same time Jennifer, Lucas, Nick, Halle and Ellen walked to the living room and waved at James and Michael. They waved back at them. “My dear guests, thank you for coming and please, take whatever you want from the bar. And the bathroom is there.” Hugh said and pointed one of the brown doors in the hallway. “Jennifer, my dear, put some modern party music on.” Hugh said to her and they went to the sound system. 

Michael and James turned at each other. 

“Do you want something?” Michael asked gently and got up from the chair.

“Can you get me one of those beers over there?” James asked and pointed the glass bottled beers. “Sure.” Michael said to him and went behind the bardesk. Michael took one of the beers and opened it for him. “There you go.” He said and gave him the beer. While James thanked him and took a sip from his beer, Michael saw clearly what James was wearing. A  blue sweater and black jeans. Then Michael noticed Jennifer, who was coming to the bar. “Mike is clearly checking you out!” Jennifer said loudly and hugged James from behind. James raised his eyebrows at Michael. “What can I do for you, Jen?” Michael offered to do her a drink. “Gin and tonic, please.” Jennifer said to him. “With ice?” Michael asked just to be sure. “Yes, please. Hugh! Your halloween decorations are just AWESOME!” Jennifer yelled and smiled at him. Everybody agreed right away. “Thank you all! And everyone,  _ please,  _ go make yourselves a drink now, because after that, take a seat in my living room because I have a few games for us!” Hugh said full of energy. “Is Fassbender your personal bartender?” Lucas asked when he saw Michael behind the bardesk. 

“You wish. Beer for you?” Michael asked and was ready to take another beer. Lucas nodded and Michael opened it. “Here you go.” Michael said to him and passed the beer. Jennifer and Lucas went back to the living room. Michael drank the rest of his beer and took a glass and put scotch in it. “Do you want something?” Michael asked and gazed James who drank his bottle empty. “Coke and scotch, thank you.” James said to him and looked at Michael who was making a drink for him. “And… Here you go.” Michael said, put the coke in its place and gave the drink to James. James waited for Michael, who came behind the bar desk and they walked to the living room together.  Michael sat down on one of the couches. 

“McAvoy! Get your ass in here.” Jennifer said and James had to sit next to her. At least he was sitting opposite to Michael. When everybody got something to drink and founded their place to sat down, Hugh walked the middle on the sofas, close to the table. He was holding a bottle of champagne and there was eight glasses ready at the table. “My friends and family, I love you all. Comic Con was awesome and I had a really fun time with you guys. So, let’s get drunk tonight and live like this is our last night on earth.” Hugh said and opened the champagne. Everybody was cheering. Hugh filled the glasses and everybody took their own. “To us.” Hugh said. “To X-Men.” James said and everyone cheered. 

“So, what was your game plan? And good music by the way, Jennifer.” Nick said and tasted the champagne. Hugh sat down as well. “Don’t say it’s the punching game.” Ellen said seriously and got everybody to laugh.

“First one, let’s say it’s a warm up game, it’s called spin the bottle. Kiss or dare. I have bottle right here, so let’s get it started.” Hugh said and span the bottle on the table. 

 

After playing for a while, there was laughing, kissing, and some really silly dares to avoid kissing. “Okay! Last round!” Hugh said while walking from the bar, back to his seat. “James, go ahead.” Hugh said to him and James span the bottle. It stopped at Michael. James took a deep breath. “Dare or kiss me?” James asked. He had thousand butterflies in his stomach. “Oh c’mon kiss him.” Jennifer said to Michael.

James started to blush a little bit while laughing. “Come here.” Michael said and leaned forward.  _ What. What? What!?  _ James started to lean forward as well and gave him eye contact. Michael pressed his lips against his, starting to kiss him slowly, using his tongue. (He hoped that no one saw it). James shivered, almost moaned little bit. Michael pulled himself back from the kiss. 

“Oh that was hot.” Jennifer said to them. 

“Thank you my dear friend.” James said to her, little bit proudly. 

“So what next?” Halle asked full of energy. They all had such a fun time. 

“Let’s raise this level. I'll make some shots for us, because the next game is Truth or Drink.” Hugh said and everyone was so excited about it and started to think of bad questions. “James is good at this one, I’m going to be so drunk before the party at the bar.” Halle said to herself. James laughed at her, winked his eye and made a few kissing noises. 

“One at the time. The answering one can ask anything about anyone.” Hugh said and bring a huge tray full of shots on the table.

“Our dirty-minded boy James can go first.” Hugh said to him. James wasn’t surprised and he took a comfortable sitting position. “Okay, okay. Hugh, would you ever do a threesome?” James asked and the game was on. “Oh, fuck me.” Hugh said and took a shot.  “Okay then… Lucas,  What is one embarrassing fact I should know about you?” Hugh asked and Michael gazed at Lucas. “No, you’re not going to say it.” Michael said nervously. “Oh, I will Fassbender.” Lucas was holding his laugh and cleaned his throat. “Well, tonight at the stage, I was ready to shake Michael’s hand and he didn’t get that, and while he started to give me a hug, my hand was on his…crotch.” Lucas started to blush a little bit and laughed. Hugh gave a laugh. “Oh man, that is so awkward.” Hugh said to him. Lucas cleaned his throat again and looked at Ellen. “Well… Ellen. I don’t clearly remember what you wanted to do to James?” Lucas teased her. 

“What?” James opened his mouth and gazed at Ellen.

“It’s not a big deal but-” Ellen laughed and took a shot. 

“Trust me, you’re going to say it out loud to me someday.” James said to her. Ellen looked at James and was ready for some revenge. 

“James… Describe how your orgasm feels.” 

Everybody was shook. Did James just get a competitor? 

“Keep going you horny bitch!” Jennifer said and high fived her. James took a shot right away and everybody was laughing. 

“Didn’t see that coming. Well, my dear Jennifer, have you ever done it with a girl?” James asked her.

“Yes, yes I have.” Jennifer said proudly. Jennifer gazed at Michael. “Michael, have you ever read fanfiction about you two?” Jennifer asked and pointed James and Michael alteringly. “About me and James? Um… Yes, yes I have.” Michael said tenderly. “Nick…” Michael continued the game. “ If you had to sleep with one person in this room, who would it be? One woman and one man.” Michael asked.

“Um… I have to say Jennifer and… Well Lucas and I had slept couple of times, I mean-” 

“Did you use condoms?” James asked right away. Everybody cracked up. “Ha, ha. Seriously, maybe with Hugh.” Nick continued and laughed. Nick looked at Halle. “Halle?  True or false? You have a crush on Hugh Jackman?” Nick asked. “Of course I do!” Halle smiled at Hugh and kissed him on the cheek. The clock was a few minutes over eleven when the doorbell rang. Hugh went to the door. “It must be Ian and Patrick.” Hugh said to them. Everybody was staring when Hugh was opening the door. “Heeey!” Hugh said loudly. “Trick or treat?” Patrick asked and they came inside with Ian. Everybody waved at them, James and Michael got up and walked to them and hugged them both. “Nice to see you guys again. How are you?” Michael asked with a big smile on his face. “Do you guys want anything to drink?” Hugh asked. “No, we’re good thank you.“ Patrick smiled at him. “Happy Halloween to all of you, how’s going? What are you doing?” Ian smiled. “Drinking and playing games, having fun!” Halle said to them from the couch. 

“I’m going to take a cigarette break.” Michael said and smiled. “I’m going with you.” James said to him and they left towards the door, to the front yard. James closed the door behind him. 

“French kiss, huh?” James purred. Michael started to light his cigarette. “Why not?” He said and raised his eyebrow.  _ Fuck he is so hot.  _ James bit his lip. Michael put his lighter back to his pocket and blew the smoke out.

“You wanna hang out with me tonight?” James asked.

“Of course. We’re always together regardless of the place.” Michael said to him. “I mean, I know that, and I want to be with everyone because this is our X-Men party. But most of all, I wanna hang out with you and have fun and get wasted.” James gave a laugh and gazed at Michael.

“I want those same things. And I want something more than that.” Michael purred. James’ heart started to race again. Then the

door opened. “Michael, James, we’re leaving. Have a fun night.” Ian said to them and hugged James first. Michael put his cigarette down and stepped on it. Michael hugged Ian as well. Patrick came out too and hugged James and then Michael. “Take care of each other.” Patrick said while they went to the car. “We will.” Michael said and put his hand on James’ back. “After you.” He said to James and they went back to inside. The music was louder than before and everybody was drinking, laughing and enjoying the party. “You wanna get drunk?” Michael asked. “Hell yes.” James said to him and they went straight to the bardesk. James sat down and Michael went behind the bar desk, that way he can be face to face with James. They were alone. They teased each others with their eyes. Michael was leaning against the table, while sitting on his chair. James gazed at Michael’s lips. “I want to kiss you, you know that?” James whispered to him. “Maybe at the bar I can show how much I’ve missed you.” Michael flirted to him. 

“Maybe I can show you right now, how much I’ve missed you.” James purred and kissed him slowly, using his tongue. Michael shivered and James pulled himself back and smiled at him.

“Fuck that was hot.” Michael moaned at him. “Let me make you a drink.” Michael continued and started to make a Manhattan to James. 

“Jennifer, you do that and I’ll make some shots for all of us!” Lucas yelled from the living room. 

Lucas walked to the bar area.

“What is happening?” Michael asked. 

“I’m going to make shots for all of us and Jen is going to put on some halloween themed music and Halle and Ellen is lighting some candles.” Lucas told them and started to make shots. Michael got James’ drink ready and gave it to him. For himself Michael poured some whiskey with ice. “Happy Halloween.” Michael said to him. “And happy Comic Con.” James said and they cheered. 

“Hey everybody! Let’s take some shots together! There’s two for everyone!” Yelled Lucas, who started to get a little bit drunk and walked towards the living room, holding the shot tray. They all got together in the living room. Everybody who had a drink was holding it in their hand. “Holy shit this place looks awesome! And scary too.” James was excited, when he saw the living room. 

It sure did. A fire was burning in the fireplace, there were candles everywhere and the only decent light came from the bar area. Pumpkins and other decorations looked so much cooler in this lighting and the music was perfect. Halloween themed dubstep. Everyone took one shot in their hand. “For Hugh!” Lucas said and everybody agreed and raised their glasses. James and Michael crossed their arms and took their shots. Everybody coughed a little bit. “What did you put in these!?” Michael wondered. “If James throws up because of this, you’re responsible for him.” Jennifer said to Lucas and laughed. “Is it always necessary to talk about me throwing up?” James said to them. “Yes, because it’s either you who throws up first or you are the only one who throws up.” Michael said to him and smirked. “Go fuck yourself Fassbender.” James gave him a laugh for being right. 

“We have still an hour before we have to go to the bar, so, let’s drink and dance!” Hugh said to them.

The music was loud and the group started to separate, so Michael went closer to James’ ear.  

“What do you want to do?” He purred. “Let’s take a bottle of whiskey, bottle of gin and bottle of champagne, and let’s go upstairs, to the balcony.” James said to him and sounded a little bit naughty. “Can I just make love with you right now?” Michael smiled at him. They went to back to the bar and Michael took one bottle of whiskey and a bottle of gin, while James took a bottle of some gold-coloured champagne. “Let’s go.” Michael said and they disappeared to the stairs. The whole house was dark, so no one saw them leave. They arrived upstairs and James showed the way to the balcony. The balcony was empty, so they sat on the floor. James shut the door. The night was cold and dark, the only lights came from the front yard and the stars in the sky. “Hey, let’s open that champagne last, because we can take it with us to the limousine.” James suggested. Michael agreed and opened the whiskey and gin. “On a scale to 0-100, how drunk are you?” Michael asked.

“Maybe 40?” James said to him. His eyes were so bright. “How about you?” 

Michael thought about it. “Maybe 45? So can you please hurry up?” Michael laughed. James took the whiskey bottle from Michael’s hand and started to drink it.

“You are going to dance with me when we are in the bar.” James said to him.

“When have I ever said no? Sometimes I’ve had to drag you to the dance floor-”

“Shut up, I know that. But tonight I want to get wasted with you, so go ahead and do whatever you want!” James laughed. Michael started to smoke his cigarette. 

“That’s interesting.” Michael said and looked into James’ blue eyes. James felt those stupid little butterflies in his stomach again. “Can, -Can I kiss you now?” James asked softly. Michael looked at him. “Of course you can. You don’t have to ask.” Michael smiled softly and they put their bottles down. Michael went even closer to James and James leaned forward and kissed him slowly. That kiss was the most romantic one between them so far. They both realized it. Michael put his right hand on James’ cheek, holding his cigarette between his fingers. They were holding hands. James and Michael kissed each others so slowly and softly that it felt like they were the only people on earth. No rush anywhere. James started to use his tongue again and got Michael shivering again. James breathed heavily, breaking the kiss. “I don’t know about your feelings, Michael, but that was a very romantic moment.” James smiled at him. 

“Now I want to make love to you even more. God, you’re amazing. You are so fucking perfect. James…” Michael said to him, put his cigarette between his teeth, holding it and took both James’ hands in his. James gazed at him. 

“I’m so sorry that I only tell you this stuff when I’m drunk. And now I don’t have anything to hide so… Everything about you is just… You are so fucking good looking. Your blue eyes, every fucking time when you look at me, I feel, and I have always felt, so weak. Your laugh and smile, everything. I could never imagine saying these kind of things to a man, but you’re something so special. I feel like you need to know that, so…” Michael said to him, feeling tense. James was dying to hear more, he would never have believed that someday Michael would tell him stuff like that. James loved every word that came out of Michael’s mouth. Michael cleaned his throat. “You’re so gorgeous. Your body is amazing-”

“My body?” James laughed and took the cigarette off Michael’s teeth and started to smoke it. “Seriously. C’mon my arm muscles are pethetic. I’m like, my body is big. I’m not fat or muscular.” James tried to explain. 

“You don’t have to be muscular. But are you blind or something? I mean your back is perfect, I adore your arms because they are big. I love your stomach and legs. And your ass. You’ve perfect ass.” Michael smiled at him and started to feel hot. He was blushing, but it was so dark that James couldn’t notice it. “You make me feel so good. But I have to ask because you’re the first man ever who has admired my ass, so please, explain.” James smiled at him and blew the smoke out. “Don’t be offended, but it’s big, curvy and it looks so fucking good, especially in black jeans. Oh god, I’m so drunk, make me stop!” Michael started to laugh. He felt so happy and didn’t regret anything. “James. You’re a brilliant, amazing actor. One of the best. You are my best friend. I can trust you the way unlike I can trust anybody else. I can be myself with you. Your face is gorgeous, your body is gorgeous. You are amazing.” Michael said to him and took a sip from the whiskey. “Thank you, Michael. For everything that you said. I’m so glad that you’re being this big of a part in my life. You should know how I feel about you.” James said to him and put the cigarette out and threw it over the railing.

“Tell me.” Michael purred. 

“You already know that you make me happy, you make me laugh and you get me horny, so… You’re so fucking handsome. You are so tall and perfectly perfect. You have gorgeous eyes and your voice and your accent… Everytime you talk, I’m like: ‘Take me now, please.’ I feel exactly the same way about you. I just want to perfect day and night with this family and with you. I’ve missed you so much. Flirting with you, dangerously, secretly, you make me feel so alive. Michael… I was thinking… If I could spend this night with you? I’d come over to your place.” James said softly. He was so sweet. Dizzy and sweet.

“Yes, of course, James. I adore you so fucking much. Let’s get so fucking drunk tonight. You can borrow my clothes tomorrow, let’s watch some movies together or something, whatever you want. I just want to be with you.” Michael said to him. 

“Let’s do that. I’ll spent my whole friday kissing and cuddling with you? Sounds pretty fucking good.” James smiled widely. 

“We’ve 15 minutes to be here, before we have to go downstairs, so let’s get up.” Michael said and they got up. James and Michael leaned against the wooden railing and watched on the front yard. Lucas and Jennifer were outside. Lucas was smoking.

“Hello there!” Michael shouted at them.

“Hey it’s Fassbender! And James!” Lucas shouted back at them and was so drunk.

“Hey guys, what are you doing? Making out?” Jennifer asked loudly, she was definitely drunk as well. 

“Yes, we’re fucking each other right now. We’re coming down soon!” James said to them. Jennifer and Lucas went back inside. “Hey, let’s go downstairs. I want to see how’s everybody doing.” Michael said to James. “Yeah, me too.” James laughed, feeling even more dizzy. Michael took their champagne and whiskey and James took the gin bottle. They left the balcony. Before going to the stairs, Michael took the gin bottle from James’ hand and gave him the whiskey. “You have to drink it before I manage to empty it.” Michael said to him. James smiled at him and they kissed again. 

“Taste it.” James said to him while walking towards the stairs. Michael took a sip.

They went to the stairs and the music was good and loud, and there was cleary a party going on.

Everybody was drinking and dancing. Hugh was clearly having the time of his life. They arrived downstairs and James patted Hugh’s shoulder. “Great party my man!”

“Thank you! Having fun?” Hugh laughed. “Of course, we love you!” Michael said and hugged him. “McAvoy, Fassbender, Happy Halloween!” Nick yelled, holding a beer on his hand. 

“Thank you, beast.” James said to him. “Weren’t we upstairs like half an hour? And everybody is drunk? What happened?” Michael said to James and laughed. “I really don’t know. We’re the most sober ones here. C’mon Michael, let’s get drunk! We’re pathetic!” James shouted and they started to drink from their bottles. Michael drank his gin and James his whiskey. 

Ellen walked to them. James has never seen this girl that drunk. 

“Hello James. Hello Michael.”

“Hi Ellen, having fun?” James said to her. 

“YES. But, I have something to say to you Michael. Michael, you are so fucking gorgeous and handsome. God, you’re so hot. Can I hug you?” Ellen smiled at Michael. 

“Thank you very much Ellen. You don’t have to ask it, just come and hug me.” Michael said to her and hugged her tight. “You are so fucking hot and I love you. But now I have to go to fix my makeup.” Ellen said and let go of the hug. “See you guys later.” She continued and waved at them. 

“Oh wow that girl is drunk.” Michael smiled widely. “She is so fierce when she’s drunk.” James said to him and drank more whiskey.

“Five minutes and the limos will be there! Be ready!” Hugh announced loudly.

“Dance with me. Last song in here.” James begged Michael. 

“Let’s do that.” Michael smiled and they went to dance with Halle and Jennifer. 

“Hey guys!” Jennifer said to them and hugged James. “Dance with me handsome!” Jennifer hold James’ hand. She was so drunk. “We came here to dance so, of course I will.” James said to her. 

 

Two limousines arrived to front yard and everyone was ready to leave. Jennifer, Nick, Halle and Ellen went in the first limousine. Michael, James, Lucas and finally after locking the front door, Hugh came in the second limo with them. “We’re ready, so let’s go!” Hugh said to the driver. “What an good looking limo. Black leather seats, good looking company, so, let’s drink to that!” Michael flirted and raised the champagne. “Michael, my boy, you are fantastic!” Hugh said to him. Michael opened it up and drank straight from the bottle. The driver put some party music for them. “Oh this is a good song! This is your song Michael!” James shouted. Blurred Lines was playing and Michael laughed hard. James got the bottle from Michael. James drank the champagne and gave it to Hugh. “James I adore you, ‘cause you like this kind of music!” Lucas said to him and they high-fived. Lucas got the bottle and drank from it. “Hugh, thank you again for doing this all for us. We really needed that.” Michael thanked him. “Getting drunk in right group is always a good idea. For real, Michael is right. We all are so thankful to you. We love you.” James said to him. “I love you guys.” Hugh smiled at them. “Oh I love that song!” It was that ‘I don’t care, I love it’ -song. Lucas got excited and started to sing it. It didn’t take long before Hugh and Michael started to sing as well. James grinned and laughed at them. The champagne bottle changed the owner all the time, and it was empty before they arrived to the bar. “Gentlemen, here we are. Have a nice night!” Driver said to them. “Thank you very much!” Hugh and the others thanked and got up from the car.

“Oh shit, okay, I’m drunk.” Said James, who, last but not least, got up from the car. They went quickly inside to the bar. Hugh noticed right away that every quest has arrived. “I’m going to say hello to everybody, so let’s see you guys around, love ya!” Hugh said to them. “Love you too, man.” Michael smiled at him. Hugh and Lucas left. 

That place was awesome. Big, full of space, a lot of sofas and tables. The bar was huge. Six bartenders and the whole place was dark, blue neon colored. The music was good and only their X-Men cast group was there. “You want something to drink?” James asked.

“Definitely. After that I need my cigarette break.” Michael smiled at him and they walked towards the bar. Michael patted James’ arm. “Listen to me, let’s go to the table over there, order a lot of different drinks and shots, and put them all on that table and let’s get really drunk. We can see where everybody goes, so they can go and say hello to us and we can be with each other.”

“Oh, that’s perfect! Let me order those drinks. You can take your break. I’ll wait for you.” James flirted. “You’re the best.” Michael purred and kissed him on the cheek. James smiled at him and went to the bar. “Hello, make me and to my friend ten different drinks. Shots, cocktails, everything. Whiskey, gin, all goes. Oh, and one Sex on the Beach drink.” James ordered. 

“James? James!” Evan shouted from behind him.

“Oh, hello!” James turned around. Evan was with Lucas. 

“Four shots and two beers for us!” Evan said to the bartender. “Where is Michael?” Lucas wondered.

“He went outside. Cigarette break. Is Peter here?” James asked.

“Yes, yes, he is with Hugh.” Evan said and  hugged Lucas.

James laughed at them. Six drinks of ten were ready. “Guys, could you help me carry these drinks to that table over there. It’s pretty close to that bar.” James said to them.

“Of course!” Lucas said to him and patted his shoulder. 

“Here you are! Hope you like them. And your name was…?” Bartender asked, for a check of course.

“James McAvoy, and thank you!” James said and took the first tray. “Lucas, you take that one and Evan, you take that shot tray.” James said to them and they carried them to the table. “Thank you guys, don’t forget your drinks.” James said to them. “No we won’t, we leave soon as we have said hello to that handsome man over there!” Evan shouted and waved to Michael. “Hello Evan, so nice to see you!” Michael said to him and they hugged. “We’ll see you around, our beers and shots are waiting!” Evan said to him and they left. Michael smiled at them and then looked at James. “Hey there handsome. What do you have for us?” Michael asked and sat on the leather couch, opposite to James. “I have no idea. But for you my dear…” James said and gave the special drink for Michael. “Sex on the beach.” James bit his lower lip.

“I hate you, but, that is kind a sweet.” Michael said to him and tasted his drink. James took a drink for himself as well. 

“Hey, do me favor.” Michael said to him. “Anything.”

“Taste everyone of those big drinks and pick your favorite and save it for the last.” Michael said to him. James tasted four of them. “This one, definitely.” He said and moved it forward. Michael did the same thing with three drinks. “I pick this one.” He said and put it next to James’ drink. “Shots?” James asked. “Shots.” Michael winked at him. 

 

 

They were laughing. James told Michael about those awesome cosplay costumes what he and Jen saw today. He was so excited. Michael just gazed at him. That happiness, energy…  _ He is so fucking handsome. Everything about him is just perfect. The way he laughs and talks. I have to tell him, I was such an asshole back then... _

“...And then we had to leave.” James ended his story.

“James, can you come out with me? I need to smoke and I’ve something to say to you.” Michael said softly.

“Yeah, sure.” James said and rose up. “Okay, Narnia here I come.” James laughed and leaned against the table. Michael laughed at his drunken fella.

 

When they got their way to the terrace, James shut the door. They were alone.

“James, I-”

“No, you’re not going to do this again. Fuck you and your perfect words. It’s my turn to tell you something. Can I have one of those?” James asked and pointed Michael’s cigarette pack. 

“Sure. You’re always begging for my cigarettes. It’s so sweet. You’re so sweet.” Michael smiled at him and James’ heart skipped a beat. 

“I’d buy own pack but I don’t smoke.” James said to him.  _ And yes, I can spend more time close to you and while you’re smoking, I can think how incredibly hot and sexy you are.  _

Michael lighted James’ cigarette and then his. “You had something to say.” Michael said and started to smoke his cigarette.

“Yes I have. And I’m drunk, so please, try to still believe me.” James begged, putting his hands together and holding the cigarette between his teeth.

“Of course I believe you, unless you say that ‘I love you’ kind of stuff.” Michael said to him.

“I don’t wanna fuck our friendship up. I don’t wanna mess up anything between us. Neither do you, and I know that. You’re my best friend. You are my favourite person in this world. I’m so lucky to have you in my life. And we’re going to work together for years in the future. I have never had this kind of friendship before. I trust you with my whole heart. I have never felt this way about a man and still, you’re the only one and you’ll always be. I’m not gay or bi, I’m straight.  Long story short, two weeks ago I found out that… It’s how I explain my feelings for you. I’m demisexual.” James smiled at him. Michael didn’t know what it meant, but anyway Michael smiled back at him.

“Is it okay if I google it?” Michael said and took his phone.

“Go ahead.” James said and smoked his cigarette.

Michael googled it and started to read about it. 

_ A demisexual is a person who does not experience sexual attraction unless they form an emotional connection… Holy shit, this is so him.  _

“James… I adore you. This is so sweet that you feel this way about me. But this makes me feel even worse about myself.” Michael said to him.

“What do you mean?” James wondered and lowered his eyebrows. 

“I had to talk to you about something.”

“Yes I know that and I interrupted you, so please, tell me now.” James gave him a nervous laugh. Michael smiled at him.

“I know that our first time was your first time with a man. And I had to choose between ‘You can only be with him only once so take him now and show how much you’ve wanted that man, in that way.’ Or, ‘You can be with him only once, so kiss him and touch him everywhere, tell him how beautiful he is, kiss him under the rain, kiss him slowly and do everything slowly and caring… Hug him from behind, cuddle with him, talk to him, calm him down... ‘ Fuck me being total ass for choosing that ‘Let’s just beat him with a belt and fuck him hard and make him feel uncomfortable.’ ...James, I’m so sorry.” Michael said to him, feeling like shit.

“Michael, you did everything right. You treated me right. I was so horny and I wanted that rough, hard sex with you. And what if… What if there’s a third time between us?” James said to him, while biting his lower lip. 

“Friends with benefits.” Michael smiled at him. 

James couldn’t stop smiling widely. Michael just gets him. 

Door opened and Jen, Nick and Lucas came out.

“Hey it’s Michael and James!” Nick said to Jennifer.

“JAMES!? JAMES, WHERE THE FUCK YOU HAVE BEEN THIS WHOLE EVENING?” Jen yelled at him, looking pissed off. Michael was so close to crack up, so he put his fist in front of his mouth. 

“Well, we were drinking in our table and then we came out to smoke. Do you have something important to say?” James asked, he was so confused. But it was Jennifer. She was like a sister to him. And sisters are weird, because they’re women. 

“Please, smoke with me. Please, please, James I love you.” 

Jen begged necessarily hard. 

“Sure, do you have-”

“Of course I do. Step aside, I have something to tell you. Sorry Michael, I’m taking your boyfriend away for a minute.” Jen smiled at Michael and Michael nodded his head.

“How about you teenagers, what’s up?” Michael asked.

Lucas’ phone started to ring, so Nick stepped forward. 

“We were playing beer pong. Peter and Hugh, and Halle, are just drinking and talking about something, somewhere at the bar.” Nick sounded so drunk, well he was drunk as fuck.

“Yes, two wooden doors, yes. Okay, bye.” Lucas said, ended the call and lightens his cigarette.

“Who it was?” Michael asked, and door opened again.

“Her.” Lucas said and waved at Ellen. 

“I’m not taking those shots anymore, I fucking threw up you piece of sh- Oh, hi Michael!” Ellen changed his mood pretty quickly.

“Hi Ellen. You threw up?” Michael asked, just to be sure.

“Well, yes. I went to the bathroom right away. I’m not the only one tho. Evan and Jen and… Let’s change the subject. How are you?” Ellen blushed a little bit.

“Drunk. Having fun with you guys, with James over there, and well, I came out to smoke.” Michael told her. Ellen started to blush even more. “God, you’re so hot.” Ellen said to Michael, who was laughing softly. “Well, thank you again my dear.” Michael smiled at her. 

“Can I kiss you?” Ellen said it so loud that Lucas heard her.

“Okay Ellen, let’s take you back inside. Bye Michael.” Lucas said and started to drag Ellen back to the bar. Nick was following them. Finally James and Jen came back.

“See you guys around, I have to go back inside, I’m freezing. You guys keep kissing and if you guys need a condom-”

“Thank you, Jen, I have condoms, bye bye.” James said to her, Jen laughed and walked away. 

“Oh, you do?” Michael flirted.

“Shut the fuck up.” James said to him.

  
  


They went back inside as well. James was walking towards the bar.

“Um, moron, we have still six drinks, so…” Michael said and turned him around.

“Oh right.” James said quickly, feeling Michael’s hand on his back. 

 

2:00

James and Michael were sitting next to each other on a couch. There were two drinks left.

“On a scale to 0-100, how drunk are you now?” James asked silkily.

“100, definitely.” Michael laughed.

“Me too.” James smiled at him. Michael gazed into those big blue eyes.  _ Oh man. _

“I want to kiss you so bad.” Michael purred. James leaned forward Michael.

“Can I just take you right now and make love to you?” James flirted back and leaned against Michael’s left hand.

The music went silent. Hugh was on the stage, holding a microphone. “Hello my dear drunken X-Men group! Thank you for being here, I love you all! As you have seen, there is a huge, awesome dance floor, so let’s have a dance competition at 2:30, be there! And, my dear James, there’s a pole for you!” Hugh laughed. Everyone was laughing, whistling and clapping their hands. “Thank you, Jackman!” James shouted hard as he could. The music went back to normal. “There you go.” Michael said to James and gave him the drink that he had chosen himself. “Stand up.” Michael continued, while taking his own drink. James got up and waited for him. Then Michael got up as well. “Holy fuck I’m drunk.” He laughed and put his hand on James’ shoulder.

“Come with me.” Michael said to him. 

They walked close to the front door. 

Michael lead James behind the corner with him, where nobody could see them. Michael pulled James closer to himself and kissed him hungrily. James was so turned on that he put his left hand straight on Michael’s crotch and felt his cock through the trousers. Michael moaned right away. 

“Oh that’s hot, damn you James.” Michael smiled and purred, making the sexiest sound ever. James let go of Michael and started to drink his cocktail. Michael took a sip of his drink and went closer to James. James felt Michael’s right hand on his left side. Michael knew exactly what he was going to do to him. He is going to drive him crazy. Michael started to raise James’ shirt with his fingers. James licked his own lips and gazed at Michael. “You are teasing me.” James said to him and started to sweat a little bit. Michael’s hand was under James’ shirt and he started to play with his fingers and leaned forward. “Kiss me.” Michael begged roughly. James pressed his lips against Michael’s and started to play with his tongue. While Michael’s fingers wandered under James’ shirt, James was swirling his tongue around Michael’s. Michael started to feel a little too much turned on, so he held his lips against James’, and didn’t move them. Michael pulled his hand off under James’ shirt and moved it on James’ cheek.

“Stop being so fucking perfect.” Michael moaned at him. James’ heart melted to his words and he breathed heavily. 

“Hey, my gorgeous baby, you know what?” James purred to his ear.

“Tell me.” Michael whispered. 

“Do you remember that our bet what we made four weeks ago?” James asked. “Yeah? Did you make it? You made it, didn’t you?” Michael said to him. James nodded and smiled at him. “Well, what do you want? I’m not buying that-”

“I want to blow you sometime.” James said to him. 

“You want what? James… No, please-”

“Michael. You have done it to me. You have fucked me. Why I can’t do anything to you? Let me even try. If you don’t like it, then…”

“Trust me, I’d love it. Oh fuck you James, now I can’t think about anything else than you sucking my cock. Maybe,  _ just maybe,  _ someday you can try.” Michael said to him and coughed. 

“Oh, well…” James purred while raising his gaze up to Michael’s eyes from him crotch.

“It’s not my fault, you got this boner to me.” Michael smiled. “Just a moment.” Michael said to him and James laughed the sweetest way. 

“Five minutes, my dear friends!” Hugh announced.

James looked at Michael who was drinking his cocktail. “You are so, drunk, it’s so, so adorable.” James stuttered and started to laugh at himself. “Okay, now you’re definitely drunk.” Michael laughed at him and put his right hand on James’ back and started to push him forward. James wobbled while walking and leaning against Michael’s side. He felt so happy and he was more than happy. When James is drunk for real, he can’t walk without help, he laughs all the time at everything, while Michael is very talkative and loves to chat with people. He is ready to do anything, when he is drunk. Usually, drinking with James, he looks after him and carries him. But now, James wasn’t so bad yet, and when they made their way to the dance floor, James was so ready to dance his ass off. 

“Hello everyone, are you having fun?” Hugh was talking to the microphone, at middle of the dance floor. Everybody was clapping their hands and cheered at him. “Are you all drunk?” He asked, smiling widely. “HELL YES WE ARE!” James yelled hard as he can and raised his glass. “McAvoy! Let’s take some shots soon!” Evan yelled back at him. James nodded his head.

“Great, everyone, including me, is drunk, so, let’s dance! To our X-Men family!” Hugh said and drank the shot what he was holding. Incredibly good dance music started to play and everyone went to the dancefloor. 

 

While dancing and partying with everyone, they got, obviously, more sociable. Michael was having fun with Hugh and Peter, while James was dancing with Evan and Jennifer. Of course James and Michael were flirting with each other. 

Michael noticed that Evan was talking with James about something, he was whispering it to James’ ear. James nodded and patted Evan’s shoulder and then Evan and Jen left somewhere. “I’m going to check that McAvoy is okay.” Michael said to them and started walking towards James. 

“What’s up?” Michael asked loudly, because the music was loud.

“Evan started to feel a little bit nauseous, so he went to the bathroom. Jen is with him, don’t worry.” James told him.

“Oh okay, that’s good. Good music by the way.” Michael said to him and smiled widely.

“Do you wanna hang out with me?” James asked sharply. 

“More than anything.” Michael flirted with him.

Then the song “Love me again” started to play. 

“Oh I love that song!” Michael shouted and James started to laugh at him. Michael didn’t know why, but it was so sweet.

Almost everybody started to sing that song, including Michael. James can’t stand Michael’s drunken singing, but he found it sweet anyway. Michael was holding on James’ left wrist and he danced a little bit, while James was trying not to laugh at him, Michael was so amazing. 

_ “I need to know now, know now, can you love me again?”  _ Michael was singing to him, gazing to James eyes. James felt his blood buzzing. That passion in Michael’s eyes, that man really meant those words. James’ face turned red, he felt so hot. Michael noticed that and tried to get James to dance with him. James rolled his eyes and smiled at Michael. “Fine.” 

They were holding hands, they were so drunk. When the last chorus started, they went close to each other and they started to sing it together:

_ “I need to know now, know now, can you love me again?” _

James squeezed Michael’s hand harder and let it go so that they both could dance.

 

When the song was over, they high-fived and hugged. 

“Get a room you two!” Jennifer said to them. James let go of the hug and smiled at her.

“James. Shots. Now.” Evan said and pointed at the bar. James nodded at him. “Michael, Jennifer, come with us!” James didn’t want to leave them outside. Evan was smiling at them. “Of fucking course we’re coming!” Jennifer shouted and grabbed Michael’s arm and started to drag him. 

“Bartender! Eight shots please!” Evan shouted and ordered their drinks. 

All four leaned against the bar desk. Michael stood next to James, who was looking the other way, talking to Jen and Evan. They all sat on the high chairs, Michael was next to James, leaning against him.

“James, we need to go out someday.” Said Jennifer, who was sitting next to James as well. 

“We are out right now.” James smiled at her. She was so drunk. 

“James, look look look!” Evan said to him when the shots were ready and the bartender gave it to them. 

“Oh fuck me.” James laughed nervously. Michael put his left hand on James’ thigh, squeezed it and went closer to James ear. “I will.” He whispered. James shivered and smiled softly. 

Michael kept his hand on James’ thigh and James knew immediately what it meant and still, he didn’t look at him. 

“Jennifer, are you sure about this?” Evan asked, putting his hand on Jennifer’s shoulder.

“Of course I am, Michael, James, ready!?” Jennifer asked loudly and rose her shot glass.

“Evan, I’m doing this for you, so fuck you. Three, two, one, go!” James said and everyone took their shots. 

“Holy shit that was strong!” Jennifer shouted and held her hand against her mouth.

“James, James, hold on, hold on!” Evan said, took another shot in his hand, rose from the chair and went to James.

“Yeah, what?” James asked. 

“Let’s cross our arms and drink these together, like I asked you.” Evan said and James took his glass and rose from his chair. Michael and Jennifer were watching them. 

“You ready? Three, two, one, go!” James shouted and they took their shots.

“Oh man.” Evan said and they hugged. 

“Cheers.” Michael said to Jennifer and they took their shots as well.

“Fuck I hate this shit! What time is it?” Jennifer asked.

“3:00, why?” Michael wondered and gazed at James who sat back on the chair.

“We have still two hours left… I need to go smoke. Evan, let’s go.” Jennifer said and rose from the chair and they left.

“Hello gorgeous, like she said, we have still two hours before we’re coming to my place, so, what do you want to drink?” Michael asked and put his hand back on James’ thigh.

“Why are you so hot?” James asked and gazed into Michael’s eyes. James was so drunk that he couldn’t speak clearly, and gabbled harder than before.

“You are so drunk, it’s so adorable.” Michael smiled at him and patted James’ thigh. “What do you want?” Michael continued. “Well, I want to kiss your soft lips and… One Mojito, please.” James smiled at him and put his left hand on Michael’s hand which was on his thigh. 

“Bartender! One Mojito and for me… Irish coffee, please.” Michael ordered and looked at James. “What are you looking at, gorgeous?” Michael asked softly. James smiled at him. “That Irish side of you.. It’s so, fuck I can’t.” James started to laugh and Michael turned his hand around and held James’ hand. “Tell me, my Irish or German side?” Michael purred.

“If I take those both, it means that I can have all of you. And that’s what I like.” James gazed straight to Michael’s eyes. “After we’ve finished our drinks, will you come out with me to smoke?” Michael asked gently.  _ God, that was so hot.  _

“I can’t wait to kiss you.” James purred and gave a laugh. “We’ve flirted so much today, it feels so good.” James smiled at him. “James, there is no single interview or a bar trip where we haven't flirted with each other, so do you really think we could stop it now? Moron.” Michael gave him a laugh and tousled James’ hair with his fingers. Finally the drinks came. 

“What do you want to do before we have to leave?” Michael asked and tasted his drink. 

“I want to smoke, kiss you, dance and drink with everybody, especially with Hugh. Is it okay? Are you still hanging out with me?” James gabbled and took a sip from his mojito. “I want to do the exactly same things, so, I think so.” Michael laughed at him. “You’re not drunk enough!” James said to him. “Trust me, James. I’m really drunk, and I’m still drinking all the time. I’m much calmer than you, and you know that. I can speak better than you, walk better than you-” 

“Yeah, yeah right but I’ve seen what you are when you only drink vodka, booze and shots. Holy shit that one night..” James started to laugh hard, it sounded so funny that Michael cracked up right away. “Yeah, I know. I want to get drunk and have fun, not to get drunk and not be able to walk at all and feeling sick to the point where I feel like I’m gonna die.” Michael said to him. 

“Almost always when we’re drinking together, you have to drag me everywhere and hold me up, God I’m terrible when I’m drunk, I’m so sorry.” James smiled and put his hand on Michael’s arm. “James, seriously, you and Hugh are the best drinking company ever! I’m the one who talks with everybody, but you guys, you have the time of your life! You two laugh all the time and party hard and keep dancing and everything! It’s awesome, because you guys are so full of energy and positivity!” Michael really meant his words. “James, you are my best friend and I’ll always be here for you.” Michael said softly. James smiled widely and rose his right hand. “Bartender, two tequilas for us, and Jack Daniel’s mixed drink for him and Scottish whiskey with coke for me, thanks!” James shouted and looked at Michael. “You, my dear..” James drank rest of his mojito. “Are going to be so FUCKING DRUNK TONIGHT!” James yelled at him and Michael stared at him that “ _ what the fuck”  _ look on his face. “McAvoy, what you are yelling about, huh!?” Hugh hugged them from behind. “Well, hello Jackman!” Michael said to him and patted his arm. “I have to say this, I have never seen you that drunk!” James laughed at Hugh and he let go of them and sat next to James. “You guys know what? These awesome teenagers have danced throughout the whole of this night, and me, Peter and Halle have just talked about everything! It’s been so awesome.” Hugh said to them. “Has anyone left yet?” Michael asked. “No, no I don’t think so. This big group, Jennifer, Nick, Ellen, Evan and Lucas are partying fucking hard. Jen came from me a little while ago and asked for a cigar!” Hugh gave a laugh. “And you gave it to her?” James asked sharply. Hugh notted and James heard Michael laughing softly. “Oh man, that girl is going to die tonight.” James said and laughed nervously. 

“James, JAMES, JAMES!” Jennifer shouted at him and hugged him from behind. 

“What, what, what?” James laughed and turned around, face to face with Jen. 

“James, you have to dance with me!” Jennifer smiled to him.

“Darling, I will. Did you smoke that cigar that Hugh gave to you?” James asked.

“We five kind of shared it, me and Ellen threw up after that shit.” Jen laughed at him.

“I hope you were at the bathroom when it happened.” Michael said to her.

“Of course we were, Fassbender.” Jennifer said to him and rolled her eyes. 

Evan, Ellen, Lucas and Nick talked with Hugh. Michael’s and James’ drinks came and they took them.

“James, we five came here to drink a few drinks, so do you have time to dance with me after that?” Jennifer asked nicely. “Of course. I’m going out with Michael, so let’s meet here after that.” James smiled at her and rose from the chair. “I always forget that you’re that short.” Jennifer smiled at James. “Okay, you are wearing high heels, so shut up.” James smiled at her and pointed at the terrace, so Michael would realize to leave with him. James and Michael started to walk towards the terrace, holding drinks in their hands. “Oh fuck I can’t walk straight at all!” James laughed at himself. “Me either after that tequila.” Michael said to him. “So thanks very much, James.” Michael growled playfully at him. “Fuck, fuck yes we made it!” James said loudly and opened the door. “Taste your drinks before you start to smoke!” James said to him at outside and Michael shut the door. They put their drinks on the table. “Sure. But right now, there is just you and me so, come here.” Michael purred and went closer to James. Michael put his fingers on James’ hair and pulled them through. “Fuck I love it when you do that.” James moaned and smiled at him. “You do?” Michael asked, first gazing at James’ big blue eyes and then his red lips. “Wait.” James said and put his hand slowly on Michael’s cheek. “I’ve never said this to you, but… I love to hold your face like that.” James purred and gazed at Michael’s eyes. “No, you haven’t. But I love it too.” Michael said to him and kissed him slowly. James smiled and moaned a little bit. It was so sweet and hot at the same time. He started to use his tongue again and moved his hand lower, first on Michael’s neck and then to his chest and just held it there. Michael slided his hand on James’ neck and pulled him closer. “You are so fucking gorgeous.” Michael whispered and keep kissing him. 

“I think that I’ve fallen-” James started and they broke this kiss immediately, when the door opens. Peter was looking around. “There you are, Hi Michael, me and Halle are throwing a bet and she didn’t believe me that you were in Inglourious Basterds and died.” Peter said to him. “Well, I was in that movie and yes, I died because one of the bad guys shot me in my balls.” Michael said to him. “Yes, thank you!” Peter said and went back inside. Michael looked at James who was holding his laugh. “Ha ha, very funny.” Michael said to him, while taking his cigarettes out of his pocket. “Here you go.” Michael said and gave one to James and put one between his lips. “Hold on.” Michael said and lights James’ cigarette and then his own. 

“You look so fucking good.” Michael said to him and tasted his drink. “And I hate you, fuck this is strong.” Michael laughed at him. “You are checking me out all the time, that’s so hot.” James smiled at him. “I’m so sorry, it just, your ass in those black jeans, your upper body, your arms, everything about you… You are so sweet and hot at the same time.” Michael adored him so much. James was so drunk and smiled widely, blushed a little bit. “Oh man, you are adorable, you are, you are, fuck I can’t even speak anymore.” James started to laugh and took his tequila. “You’re best thing in my life and I love you bestie.” James said and was ready to cheer with him. “I love you too, man.” Michael said and they cheered together. “Okay, fuck it, I’m doing this for you.” Michael said and drank a huge part of his tequila. James stared him at eyes round. “Holy, shit.” James said to him and drank his drink as well. Michael smoked his cigarette and blew the smoke out. James also smoked and looked at him. “Can you do that smoke blowing thing mouth to mouth? Yes, you have done that to me, but better? I mean, I can do that.” James said unclearly. 

“Show me. Then I’ll show it to you.” Michael flirted. James came closer to Michael and gazed at him. James pulled lot of smoke in to his mouth and started Michael’s lips. Michael leaned forward James and opened his mouth a little bit. James exhaled the smoke straight to Michael’s mouth. “You are so fucking sexy.” James whispered. Michael pressed his lips against James’ and held it there, just a second and he pulled back. James gasped and gazed at Michael who was holding the smoke in his mouth and blew the smoke straight to James’ mouth and kissed him warmly. “Damn you’re good.” James said to him. “You can be so incredibly sexy.” Michael purred and drank rest of his tequila.

James continued smoking and just enjoyed this night, this moment. Michael lurched. “Are you okay?” James gave a laugh. “I’m so drunk, holy fuck.” Michael laughed. “Well then, let’s go inside.” James said to him and put his cigarette out. “Fuck you. Wait for me, I’m slow I know.” Michael gave him a laugh. “And James, can I tell you something?” Michael asked softly. “Go ahead.” James nodded. “I know that I can sleep next to you and I just wanna spoil you and… Well, I want you so fucking badly but I don’t wanna do anything when I’m this drunk.” Michael said to him. “Michael, that’s so sweet. I understand and that’s more than okay. I just want to be with you. Don’t get me wrong, I want you so fucking much. Maybe tomorrow?” James smiled widely. “James, don’t tease me. Don’t get my hopes too high.” Michael said coldly to him. 

“No, I’m not-” 

“James. You’re drunk, let’s go inside.” Michael gave a laugh and took his Jack Daniels drink in his hand.

James was pissed off, but he didn’t want to argue with Michael. This night was just perfect.

“Before we go, can you kiss me, babe?” James purred and gazed at Michael. Michael smiled and went closer to him. “That is my favorite question ever.” Michael murmured.  _ Okay, I’m not mad anymore.  _ James smiled at him and closed his eyes. He felt Michael’s soft lips against his, the smell of cigarette and alcohol was somehow turning him on. Michael broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against James’. “Let’s go inside my dear, I’m freezing.” Michael purred and gave a laugh. “Yeah, me too.” James said to him and took his scotch. They started walking towards the door. Michael opened the door and gazed at James. “You fucking prick. What have you done to me?” Michael laughed. “Oh, it must be the tequila… It’s strong.” James teased him and they went inside. “OH FINALLY! YOU SLOW PIECE OF SHIT!” Jennifer yelled immediately when she saw James and Michael coming back towards the bar. “I’m sorry my lady, but here I am.” James said to her and saw Lucas, Nick, Ellen and Evan who sat on their chairs, enjoying their drinks. “You guys coming?” James asked them and then looked at Michael who was behind him. “Of fucking course, McAvoy!” Lucas said right away. “This song is so GOOD, c’mon James!” Jennifer said to him and started to drag him. Michael nodded his head and started to walk towards the dancefloor. “Fuck yes, Fassbender!” Evan shouted at Michael. 

  
  


4:00

Jennifer, Nick, Lucas, Evan, Michael, Ellen and James danced for three songs together, before… 

 

“McAvoy, not again!” Nick laughed at him. James was so drunk that he couldn’t stand anymore, so he rather decided to sit on the floor, holding his empty glass. Jennifer put his hands on James hair and pulled them back hard. “My poor drunken boy.” Jennifer said to him and took James’ empty glass. James was laughing at himself. Michael offered his hand. “Okay, James.” 

James grabbed it and Michael pulled him up, straight to his chest and James leaned against it.

“Are you? You are?” James tried to explain something to Michael. 

“Yes, I’m Michael.” Michael laughed at him. “I’m so fucking drunk already, I’m not drinking anymore. I’m so close to not being able to walk at all.” Michael said and wobbled badly. 

“But… But you can talk, you know? HOLY SHIT! This is your song Fassbender!” James shouted and tried to pull himself back up. 

“Michael, MICHAEL, MICHAEL!” Jennifer started to clap her hands and encouraged Michael to dance. “I can hold him!” Lucas said and took James under his arm and held him up. “YEAH!” James shouted when he saw Michael walking towards the dance floor. He started to dance with Jennifer and Ellen. Michael started to take his suit jacket off slowly, and everybody was whistling at him and clapped their hands. “Go Fassbender!” Hugh shouted from the table, where he was with Halle and Peter. He was also more than excited about Michael’s stripping show. Michael gave the jacket to Ellen and started to dance his ass off. Michael can dance really well, he knows that himself, but when he’s drunk, it always end up with stripping show. Michael stopped dancing, breathed heavily and lip synced the words, while unbuttoning his shirt. Michael seemed to turn on everyone in the bar. He saw camera flashes everywhere, heard his name being shouted loudly. He was only one who moved on the dance floor. He got his shirt open. Jennifer, Ellen and Halle screamed their chest off. Ellen just gazed at him her mouth open, squeezing his jacket. Michael showed his moves, his shirt open and before the song was going to end, he turned against Ellen, put his hand on Ellen’s hair and let Ellen to touch his bare chest. Ellen put his hand on Michael’s chest and couldn’t breathe, and then she hugged Michael. Everybody was cheering at him and Michael thanked them with waves and air kisses. Ellen let go of the hug and gave Michael his jacket back. “Okay that was so fucking hot, I’m going to masturbate later.” Ellen said to him and Michael cracked up and started to button his shirt. 

“I’ve missed that drunken Michael!” Jennifer said to him and Michael turned towards Jennifer. “That’s nice.” Michael smiled at her. 

“You were AMAZING!” James shouted, leaning against Lucas who tried to keep him up. “Lucas let’s change. I know he is heavy.” Michael said to Lucas and took James to lean against him. 

“Your shirt, is only halfway buttoned.” James said to him. 

“I know, it’s pretty hard to do that when I’m this drunk.” Michael smiled at him. 

“What is hard? Your cock?”

“Shut up, James.” Michael laughed at him. 

Everybody was dancing, even Hugh, Halle and Peter came down to dance their final dances.

“I want to dance, but I can’t.” James said to Michael.

“Dance with me, I’ll hold you if I can.” Michael smiled at him. James put his hands around Michael and put his chin on Michael’s shoulder. 

“Aw, that’s so cute!” Ellen said to them.

“James wants to dance, but he can’t so…” Michael laughed.

“Poor James, but he is lucky to have you.” Ellen said to him and went back to Jennifer.

“I am lucky.” James said to Michael. 

“I know. You’re my favourite person.” Michael said to him. 

“Hello!” Hugh was speaking to the microphone.

“It’s almost 5:00, so everyone, please, go to sleep.” Hugh laughed. “I had a really fun time tonight, I hope you guys had too! Cabs are waiting outside, try to remember where you are going. Anyway, our X-Men dance competition’s winner is… Our own boy Magneto, Michael Fassbender!” Hugh shouted and clapped his hands. Everyone agreed and cheered at him. Michael bowed many times, holding James at the same time. “Michael, you know the rules, so meet me at the bar soon! Okay, I love you all! Be safe!” Hugh ended his speech and he got big applauses. 

“Michael, you won!” James said to him. “I’m so proud of you!” 

“Oh my God, well, thanks.” Michael laughed at him. “Lucas, I need you, man!” Michael said to him and Lucas held James. 

“Fassbender, get your ass in here!” Hugh shouted at him and Michael went to the bar.  Everyone was behind them, looking at them. The bartender raised two blue shots on the table. “You ready? I love you, man.” Hugh said to him. 

“I love you too.” Michael laughed nervously. 

Everybody behind them started to count down. “Five, four, three, two, one, GO!” 

Michael and Hugh took the shots and hugged. “Okay, well then, good night everybody!” Hugh sent air kisses to everyone.

“Thanks Lucas.” Michael said and took James back from him. 

“Are you okay?” Michael asked gently.

“Yeah, I’m just really drunk and I can’t stop laughing I’m so sorry.” James giggled.

“Okay, let’s go to sleep.” Michael said to him and waved at everybody. They both wobbled while walking out of the bar.

“Thank you for taking care of me.” James said to him. 

“Always.” Michael whispered to him, when they got outside. 

“Hello gentlemen, where to?” Cab driver was holding the door open to them. Michael said his address while helping James get in to the car. Then Michael got himself into the car and they left.

 

 

At Michael’s home. 

 

Michael laughed at James, who was sitting on the floor, taking his last shoe off. “This is hard, you know?” James smiled at him. Michael got his jacket and shoes off and helped James get up. “Here we go.” Michael said to him and James thanked him and tried to walk. 

“Where are you going?” Michael asked.

“To the kitchen, a bottle of water would be great.” James said lazily and Michael followed him.

“You are so cute, by the way.” Michael purred and walked behind him.

“So are you.” James said to him and opened the faucet. Michael hugged James from behind and put his chin on James’ head. James started to fill the bottle.

“I had a really fun time with you tonight.” James smiled. 

“You’re so amazing.” Michael said and kissed his head.

“Damn, this is full.” James sighed. 

“Yeah?”

“So you have to let go of me. And I don’t want that.” James said to him.

“I can hug you the whole night.” Michael purred and let him go.

James turned around and gazed into Michael’s eyes. “Let’s go upstairs. I want you next to me.” James said and gave Michael a small kiss on his lips. Michael took James’ hand and started to lead him towards the stairs. 

 

“James, let me help you.” Michael gave him a laugh, when he saw James struggling with his shirt. James already got his socks and jeans off, so he was wearing his boxers and a sweatshirt.

“Hold on.” Michael said and started to raise James’ shirt. After hard work, Michael got James’ shirt off and threw it on the armchair. James pulled his fingers through his hair while Michael was adoring James’ body. 

“James… You are…” Michael started and put his hands on James’ sides.

“Your body is so gorgeous.” Michael purred and couldn’t stop looking at James’ bare chest and stomach. 

“You’re so sweet.” James smiled at him.

“I’m sorry, please, go to the bed.” Michael said softly and put his hand on James’ back and pushed him gently. James went on the bed, under the blanket and saw Michael, who was unbuttoning his shirt. Michael got it open and took it off. He breathed heavily, his chest moved lusciously. His abs were so gorgeous. Michael started to open his belt, then his button, then his zipper…  _ Oh fuck what are you doing to me?  _ James bit his lower lip and felt his erection get stronger. Michael took his jeans and socks off and left them on the floor. “Just a moment.” Michael said roughly and went to his closet. James couldn’t take his eyes off, that man was so gorgeous. Michael put his boxers down and James gazed at Michael’s ass.  _ That man is the only man in this world who can make me feel this way. It’s strange because I love women, but I love him so fucking much.  _

Michael got his boxers on and turned around. “James, why are you staring at me?” Michael winced. James smiled widely. “Sorry, I just… Well you look good, you’re so fucking sexy-” 

Michael crawled on the bed, under the blanket, next to him. 

“I adore you, Michael. First it felt so horrible when I realized that I have feelings for you, two years ago, and… Yeah.” James sighed and they gazed at each other. 

“Do you remember when you said that ‘If I made you fall in love with me, though’ -thing to me?” Michael asked.

“Of course.” James whispered.

“Well, you did. Not at that moment, but my feelings got stronger of course. When you put your hand on my cheek, I realized it.” Michael told him.

James was just staring at him.  _ He is in love with me?  _

“James? James, I’m so sorry, I’m drunk and, fuck, I just ruined everything-” 

“No, no you didn’t.” James rasped and kissed him hard. James put his both hands on Michael’s cheeks and pulled him closer. James started to slow down the kissing and pulled himself back just a little bit, their lips almost touched each other. “For me, when I realized that I had feelings for you, I had a crush on you. It started when we got First Class ready-”

“James I noticed that. Didn’t you notice mine? C’mon we were so close to each other everywhere that one chair would’ve been enough for us.” Michael smiled at him.

“It felt like you were the best thing that ever happened to me. But when I realized that it wasn’t only a crush, it was that moment when we were playing alone that punching game and you hugged me from behind and…” James whispered and was about to kiss Michael.

“Wait, wait, it was only a week before the Norton show where we were at a month ago?” Michael wondered. “You bastard made me wait for three years to kiss you. James, you waited a week, that’s not fair.” Michael smiled at him.

“Now you can stop being so protective, I would never get mad at you for kissing me.” James purred.

“It’s good to know. I’m always taking care of you. And... I love you.” Michael whispered.

“I love you too.” James smiled at him.

James turned around, onto his right side and felt Michael hugging him from behind. Michael’s left arm was over James, on the blanket. “You can put your arm under the blanket, if you want.” James said to him. 

“Trust me, I’d love to. But then I’d get too excited, because your body is sexy as fuck.” Michael purred and kissed James’ back. James smiled and took Michael’s hand in his hand. 

“Sleep well.” 

“I will.” Michael whispered

 

 

The next day

 

James opened his eyes and shut them right away, because the Sun was shining so bright. He was on his stomach, breathing heavily. He turned around and noticed that he was alone. “Oh fuck me.” James said to himself and sat up. James started to search his clothes that were on the floor. James crawled out of bed. “Okay, fuck this.” James whispered, already hating his hangover. He took his phone out of his jeans, left them on the floor and sat on the bed.  _ 13:05?  _ James checked his notifications. “Sorry Michael, but I’ll borrow your clothes.” James whispered, rose up and walked to Michael’s closet.  _ Which one, which one… Maybe this one.  _ James took Michael’s red t-shirt and put it on. It was so big for James that it almost  covered his ass. James closed the door and left the bedroom, towards the stairs. A few steps away from the floor, he saw Michael, who was reading a book on his sofa and enjoying a cup of coffee. He was so gorgeous in his white t-shirt and black sweatpants.

“Good morning.” James said softly and stepped on the floor.

“Good morning.” Michael smiled at him. James noticed that Michael was checking him out. “How are you?” James asked and smiled at him. 

“Well, having an hangover but I’m good. Please, have a cup of coffee or tea or something.” Michael said to him. James went to the kitchen. “How long have you been up?” James asked louder while taking a mug for himself. “About two hours. I went straight to the shower, I’m glad that I didn’t wake you up.” Michael said to him. “I didn’t hear a thing.” James said while pouring coffee. When James was ready, he walked back to the living room and sat on the sofa. Michael’s sofa was so big, that they always were, in a manner of speaking, face to face. Although there was a lot of space between them. “Is everything okay?” Michael asked, wanting to be sure. He put his book on his table.

“Michael you’ve got to stop asking that. I couldn’t be happier.” James smiled widely at him. “Same here. I have some things that I want to talk about. How incredibly hot you are when you’re wearing my shirt and yesterday’s party.” Michael flirted.

“That first one would be more interesting, because all I remember about last night is, um, kissing you and you admired my ass and-” 

“I did what?” Michael cracked up.

“Well, we were outside and I was wearing my black jeans…”’

“Oh fuck I said it out loud? It’s true by the way, but oh God.” Michael blushed a little bit.

“I’m borrowing this shirt longer for than just today. I’m taking this with me to my home, and I’ll put this on when we have our next interview together.” James flirted and started to feel horny. 

“James, you still have my grey X-Men sweater at your place that you borrowed a year ago. And that was so hot by the way and… What was I saying… Fuck you, you look so fucking good in my clothes.” Michael purred. 

“You know, three months ago, when I got out of the shower, I put on that grey sweater of yours and when I got on the bed, I did something to myself.” James flirted and bit his lower lip.

Michael moved closer to James. James was holding his left knee up and drank rest of his coffee. “Let me.” Michael said gently and took his mug and put it on the table. Michael put his left hand on James’ knee and his right hand on James’ hair. “I’m so glad that you’re here, next to me.” Michael purred and raked James’ hair. “I’m sorry, it just you’re so fucking…” Michael paused his sentence, kissed James’ knee and looked at him. James was breathing heavily. “Sexy. James, you’re so perfect.” Michael breathed and kissed James’ knee again. “Um, you, you wanna go upstairs?” James gabbled and tried to hide his erection. He was only wearing boxers and Michael’s shirt was mostly on his stomach. “More than anything.” Michael smiled at him.

 

James threw himself on the bed, on to his back and Michael was on top of him, trying not to put his whole weight on James. The Sun was shining so brightly that Michael needed a moment just adore James’ eyes. He had never seen James’ eyes that blue before. Maybe, when they were shooting that water scene four years ago, but the whole room was dark so…

“What?” James smiled at him. “How your eyes are so blue? I don’t even know how to describe them anymore . They are bluer than the ocean, they are like sapphires. God, you are so beautiful.” Michael whispered, smiled softly to him and pulled James’ brown hair back and just admires those incredible blue eyes. “I love you.” Michael whispered. “I love you too.” James said to him and put his right hand on Michael’s cheek. Michael pressed his lips against James’ and started to kiss him slowly, but passionately. James didn’t understand how many different kinds of kisses that man could give to him. This was the best one. James moved his hands on Michael’s hips and started to raise his shirt. Michael shivered and smiled while kissing James’ sweet lips. Michael’s shirt was over his chest, so he took it off himself and threw it on the floor and continued kissing James. James put his hands on Michael’s back and fondled it. Michael’s right hand was in James’ hair and he slid it down to James’ cheek and just held it there, while kissing him in a very needy way. “Mmh, you’re so beautiful.” Michael murmured and bit James’ lower lip playfully. “I’ve wanted you for so long.” Michael said to him. 

“Out of all the guys that I’ve kissed, you’re the best. Actually, out of all the people who I’ve kissed, I can’t choose who is a better kisser, you or Angelina Jolie.” James smiled widely and Michael grinned at him. James gives him a little laugh and Michael started to kiss his neck. James felt so loved, he moved his hands in Michael’s hair and giggled a little, when Michael used his tongue while kissing James’ neck. “I want to make love to you.” Michael whispered and started to raise James’ shirt. Michael went next to him on his knees and James sat up. Michael took James’ shirt off and threw it on the floor. Michael admired James’ body and put his right hand on James’ left side and smiled at him. 

“I love it when your body is like that. I understand that you plumped up for a role a year ago, and now you’ve firmed up and lost some weight and it’s great, but I love your body no matter what.” Michael said to James and started to kiss his collarbones. James leaned his head back and closed his eyes. “I don’t know how it would feel to be as tall, skinny but muscular as you. We are so different but I like that.” James said to him. Michael kissed James’ shoulder and then pressed his lips against James’. Michael felt James’ hand on his thigh, wandering closer to his crotch.  “I’m sorry James, I still wish that our first time would’ve been like this.” Michael said softly. James smiled at him and Michael felt so weak. “Then you have to treat me like this is our first time.” James purred. Michael felt James’ hand touching his erection over his sweatpants. Michael smiled at him and leaned forward, pushing James on his back. Michael started to kiss James’ stomach with big kisses. “I love it when you touch my stomach.” James purred and pulled Michael’s hair gently.

“Michael, lay down for me. Lay down next to me.” James pleaded.

“No, James you’re not doing-”

“No, not for that. Please, Michael.” James whispered. Michael looked at him and decided to trust him, so he laid down, on his back. James sat up and took his boxers off and threw it on the floor. James grawled next to Michael. He was onto his knees and just admired Michael’s green-blue eyes. “Hello, handsome.” James smiled and kissed Michael’s chest softly. “Okay, hold on. I can’t resist you if you do things like that to me, so be sure that your lips don’t go too low, okay?” Michael wanted to be sure. “Trust me, babe. But can you be naked with me?” James said softly.  _ How can I say no?  _ Michael took his sweatpants and boxers off and lied down. James stared at Michael’s hard cock. “What?” Michael gave him a laugh. 

“I just… I have seen it twice, when I was drunk. And in ‘Shame’, but holy shit... “ James gazed at Michael. “How can it be so big? And that thing was inside of me!” 

“James, don’t get me wrong, it’s so sexy when you say things like that but don’t stare it like it’s going to eat you or something.” Michael smiled widely. “Sorry, I just…” James blushed a little and started to kiss Michel’s neck. Michael put his left hand on James’ back and breathed heavily. James moved lower and kissed Michael’s collarbones, then his chest and then went closer to Michael’s upper stomach. “Oh, James…” Michael moaned and started to breathe heavily. James kissed his abs and Michael made a little bridge with his body, it was fast move, which only lasted for a second. “Oh… Michael, I didn’t know that your stomach is that delicate.”

“Usually it’s not. But with you… I mean, James… You’re so fucking sexy.” Michael blushed a little bit.

“I love you.” James whispered.

“I love you too.” Michael said to him and pulled him down, onto his right side, against him. Michael was on his left side, kissing James’ lips passionately. Their hands wandered all around each other’s bodies. Their legs, hips and erects pressing against each others. James broke the kiss, catching his breath. “Everything that I was looking for, was right there in front of me, for years.” James said to him. “This feels so right, you know? We don’t have to be in a relationship or make a big deal of this. I love you in so many ways.” James smiled at him.

“James, I’ve waited so long to tell you the exact same thing that you just told me. We don’t need a relationship. You’re my best friend and we’re friends... with benefits, so what? You’re all I need.” Michael purred and kissed James’ lips, but James broke the kiss.

“You, you mean that you’re not going to fuck with-”

“Nope. I couldn’t do that to you. When this ends between us, I want to still be your best friend.” Michael smiled at him.

“You are never going to lose me. You’re my best friend and I love you. We’ve flirted for three years now, we earn some sex between us!” James gave a laugh and gazed at him.

“Speaking of sex…” Michael purred and started to kiss James’ neck. James slided his hand on Michael’s abs and then stroked Michel’s cock. Michael moaned while kissing James’ neck hungrily. James changed his position so that he could kiss Michael’s shoulder. Michael raked his fingers through James’ hair. “You need a haircut.” Michael gave a laugh. “You’re just jealous.” James said and kissed him. “You’re jealous because if you grow your hair, it’s gonna be one big curly mess.” James smiled at him. The sunlight landed directly on James’ face, his eyes shined like a brightest blue diamond. 

“Oh, James… You’re so beautiful. Please, don’t move, just look at me.” Michael whispered softly and gazed into those bright eyes. James smiled at him and blushed a little bit. “You’re so sweet… Can I kiss you now?” James asked softly and pressed his lips against Michael’s. James went on his back and Michael kissed his lips, then his cheek, jawline and went back to the lips. Michael put his right hand on James’ hips and moved it slowly. James gasped and wanted him even more. Michael started to stroke James’ cock and kissed his neck. James moaned and felt unbelievably relaxed. “God, I want you so badly, Michael.” James moaned and held his right hand on Michael’s back and tried to scratch it. Michael was driving him crazy. He moved his hand slowly up and down, up and down… James wriggled a little bit and breathed heavily. “James, sit up and press your head against the wall.” Michael pleaded and moved his hand onto James’ stomach. James sat up and held his head against the wall. Michael went between his legs, on to his knees. “Um, you’re not even done anything yet but still… This is hot.” James said to him. Michael leaned forward, put his left hand on James’ right side and his right hand was on James’ inner thigh. James tried catch his breath while gazing at Michael’s lips. Michael paused himself when their lips are barely touching each other. Michael heard and felt James’ breathing which was full of lust. They were gazing at each others lips while Michael pulled his hand close to his mouth, licked and sucked his fingers. James was out of air when he saw Michael doing that to himself. “Fuck you’re hot.” James gasped. Michael licked his fingers one last time and moved his hand between James’ legs. Michael started to kiss James slowly and calmly. James moaned when he felt two fingers inside him. “Oh Michael- Oh fuck me, you’re so fucking hot.” James gasped and bit his lower lip. Michael started to finger him harder, faster… James bit his fist that he wouldn’t scream. “James, I love your body and everything about you. I can’t believe that you are here with me…” Michael purred and pulled his fingers out and started to use his saliva. He made sure his cock was wet and then he started to put his cock inside of James. James breathed fast and moaned his lover’s name. Michael went deeper and leaned against James’ chest. James put his hands on Michael’s back and started to puff. “Michael, Michael- Oh fuck, fuck- I want you, God, you’re so fucking perfect.” James cried out and hugged Michael hard as he could. “God, James you feel so good..” Michael gasped and kissed James’ neck. “Every fucking time when we were out drinking or eating, I just wanted to pull you close and kiss your perfect lips and taste you-”

“Me too, me too. When you were close to me, I just wanted to touch you somehow. Just a hand on your knee or leaning against each other, I needed you, I wanted you.” James moaned and just enjoyed being fucked by that incredibly sexy man.

“And James, by the way, ah fuck-”

“Yeah?” James licked his lips.

“I love your veins, and I’m jealous that I can’t get mine come forth that easily, God you’re perfect.” Michael groaned and kissed James hungrily. James was hot and sweaty, out of breath, fucked like this, against the wall. “Fuck me harder.” James pleased and tilted his head left so Michel could see his neck veins. “Babe, I want this to be our romantic moment. You teasing bastard.” Michael said to him and kissed his cheek. “This has been incredibly romantic, and I know that you can be even more romantic, but so can I. Maybe next time, eh? Let put some candles and fuck all night long.” James moaned and gazed at Michael. “Maybe I can taste you for a change.” 

Michael stopped moving his hips, his cock was deep in James’ ass. “Stop being so fucking sexy. I’m going to make you cum soon.” Michael said to him and started to move his hips again. “Ah, fuck… How about you?” James asked.

“Me? It’s your turn tonight my love.” Michael moaned and started to fuck him harder and took his right hand and started to stroke James’ cock. “Oh fuck Michael, you’re so big! James groaned and bit Michael’s shoulder. Michael kissed his neck and moved his tongue so that he could taste James’ sweat. “Oh, Michael, I’m, I’m going to cum! Michael, Michael, oh fuck me…! James moaned loudly and got some shockwaves and he came mostly on Michael’s upper stomach. Michael breathed heavily and pulled himself off and laid next to James, on his back. James’ face and chest were red burning, he was hot and sweaty. Michael gazed at him, trying to catch his breath. “Everything okay?” Michael asked caringly. “That was amazing, you were amazing. I love you.” James smiled at him and went down as well, close to Michael. Michael was cleaning his chest with his blanket. 

“I’m sorry-”

“Don’t be.” Michael smiled at him and laid down again. Both turned on their sides, face to face. Michael pulled James’ hair back and smiled at him again.

“Are you going to stay?” 

“Of course. We can cook something together today.” James smiled at him.

“That sounds great. How about the movie?” Michael asked softly.

“Whatever you want. We can cuddle and have some coffee while watching…?”

“Watchmen. This is just perfect… You and me under a blanket, cuddling, drinking some coffee.. And having this awful hangover.” Michael laughed. James smiled widely and gazed at Michael. 

“I love you.”

“I know. I love your blue eyes...” Michael pressed his lips against James’

“And I love you. God, I love you so much.

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
